


Gluttony, Sloth, and the Human who said "Happy Birthday"

by Demonwriteryang



Series: Happy Birthday to Every Last Character In This Game [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, First time writing these characters, Happy Birthday Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me), Happy Birthday Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me), Happy Birthday Purple eye twins, I should be focusing on other things, I'm a simp for roughly everyone, Mentioned Demon Brothers (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), My First Work in This Fandom, Platonicness? Sure, So much tags has hurt my neck, characters might be OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 09:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonwriteryang/pseuds/Demonwriteryang
Summary: MC celebrates the birthday of the purple-eyed twins. I mainly just used my Mc as the one here change what you want for a more happy read if you want.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Happy Birthday to Every Last Character In This Game [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215095
Kudos: 11





	1. Beelzebub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gluttony Avatar's sugar house feast based on the event in the game.

** “Bold + Italics” = Written in note pad **

* * *

_ ‘She looks so tired.’ _ The orange-haired avatar of gluttony thought concerned watching her under the guise of eating the  _ “sweet treat” _ he’d been gifted. In the beginning, she’d looked, more vibrant and ready to help both him and his twin but throughout the day her energy had started to deplete a somewhat strained smile appearing on her lips whenever others requested her attention.

If that wasn’t proof enough that the ever so dutiful transfer student was growing exhausted then the way her movements gradually became more sluggish did, along with the growing number of times he’d caught her yawning straight after rubbing her eyes.

“Here, you can lean on me,” it was sudden and yet quiet as the avatar of gluttony blushed slightly after saying those words. “Only if you want,” he followed up quickly voice raising slightly before returning to it’s normal volume. The two occupants of the sugary house stared at one another before Maria broke the silence wondering what the words had meant.

The notepad read,  **_ “What? I don’t understand Beel. Is something wrong?” _ ** in response confusion settled in her eyes as she placed the chocolate chair-shaped treat away, forgotten in favor of focusing on one of the birthday demons.

“You look like you’re about to fall asleep at any moment,” scratching his neck in an act of nervousness red blush started to spread as violet-pink eyes moved, downcast, and quickly back upward in a frantic fashion.

_ ‘I am?’ _

Staring at herself and then back at him she shook  _ ‘no’ _ in response. Lips forming back into that same passive smile exclusively used to mask her true intentions and emotions as she insisted that he was simply wrong and that it was merely a lack of nourishment. Attempting to distract him with the rest of the treats that had been left untouched, wanting to reassure him that she was indeed awake and not at all feeling weary from the events of the day.

“I’m not hungry,” he’d replied refusing to be easily swayed by the complacent and flowery words she’d automatically revert to when trying to redirect a situation for her benefit.

Quickly scribbling a response her fingers moved in tandem, smile becoming less strained and polite and more wistful before showcasing the notebook once again.

**_ “Today isn’t about me Beel. It’s your birthday today remember?” _ **

“…”

**_ “…” _ **

It was quiet between them, both having a conversation between their eyes before he spoke again mind made up.

“Maria you’re tired stop lying,” the serious tone he held had her shocked and somewhat surprised.

Maybe, if it’d been anyone else on another day, she’d never have given up so easily, firmly sticking to her conviction. But he seemed so pouty, similar to a child not wanting to let go until their wish had been granted. His eyes reflecting a sense of disappointment.

Sighing, the smile that had once been a fortitude to mask most emotions morphed into a genuine grin signaling her defeat. Well aware there was no way she could deny nor beat him. 

_ Especially on his birthday. _

_ ‘You’ve won once again Beel.’ _

Leaning comfortably against his large torso both leaned against the other in comfortable silence.

“…  _ Maybe … I’ll shut my eyes for just a … _ ”

She could hardly make out the rest of his words already drifting off to sleep.

_ ‘I wonder if this is how Belphie feels most times?’ _

* * *

Eyes blurring together as they blinked awake bright orange hair was the first thing she noticed, seeing that in their sleep their distance of proximity had gotten much more intimate.

Humming peacefully a hand absent-mindedly ran through his hair. For something that appeared so spiky and sharp to the touch, it was surprisingly soft and well cared for, finding a sense of relief in petting him.

A peaceful smile came onto her as she placed his head on her lap in a more comfortable position.

“ _ Happy Birthday, Beelzebub. _ ”

He’d probably never remember or know that she’d said it once again. But as if he did hear her, the neutral sleeping expression he’d been in, became a sleepy smile, moving closer to the direction of the warm voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first work in this fandom so if you're gonna kill me on butchering their personalities be funny about it, I shall accept nothing less. But seriously happy birthday to these guys, I was off in publishing sure but I still finished it.


	2. Belphegor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sloth Avatar's star gazing based on the event in the game.

**“Bold + Italics” = Written in note pad**

* * *

“ _You’re so cute Belphie._ ”

“Huh?”

Smiling, head placed on her fist, it started to slowly dawn on them that those words had come out of her mouth instead of being written on the notepad that was used as their communicator.

If you looked over her shoulder you’d notice the same thing being written, the word ' _cute'_ halfway written with the _‘u’_ turning into a wistful scribble.

“Did you just talk?”, on another day maybe he would’ve been more preoccupied with the fact she’d called him _‘cute’_ again blushing at the word slightly in embarrassment and frustration, but the clarity of her voice was even more of a surprise and warranted his attention more.

**_“You must have misheard.”_ **

“I don’t think so.”

**_“Then you’re wrong.”_ **

“Maria you’re lying.”

He sounded so smug over this fact, walking closer. Blush diluting from a bright red to a softer and more muted pinky rose, his lips turned up in a playful smirk. An annoying smirk that made her ruffled and less organized. Smacking his shoulder lightly with the notepad.

“Stop hitting me.”

No answer was given as the hits doubled in strength.

“If you stop, I’ll let you pet me.”

As quickly as the hits had started, they’d disappeared twice as fast as she happily pet him, both staring at the sky once again hypnotized by the beauty of the star show.

“Hey, … do you think-?”, before he could finish a sudden pang of noise interrupted the next words as Mammon quickly rushed over lodging a giant distance between them. Glaring somewhat fiercely at the youngest demon brother the others rushed over quickly trying to pry him away.

“Ya’ better not be getting **way** too close to Maria ya’ hear me?!”

“Jeez, Mammon at least try, to read the mood,” he sighed as the spectacle ended and they were ushered out of the fading starry sky-room. Giggling quietly she couldn’t help but run a hand through his blue hair much to his embarrassment. 

“You really should stop that.”

Humming quietly, she quickly looked around seeing they’d gotten somewhat of a head start from the rest of the group before completely facing him, gaining a slightly surprised look.

“What?”

 _“Happy Birthday Belphegor,”_ she whispered blushing softly while grinning gently before walking away. Not staying long enough to gauge his reaction.

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in this fandom so if you're gonna kill me on butchering their personalities be funny about it, I shall accept nothing less. But seriously happy birthday to these guys, I was off in publishing sure but I still finished it.


End file.
